Sasuke Selingkuh!
by kanon1010
Summary: "nghh..Gaara sudah hentikan Sakit"/"Sabar Sasuke jika kulepaskan kau akan mengganggu Gaa-chan"/ teganya Sasuke melakukan hal itu di belakangku!... Rate : T..SasuNaru... special for SN Day.. happy reading minna   ..


"Ngh… ah… Ga-ara, jangan terlalu dalam sakit tau!" erang Sasuke dari dalam kamar

"Tahan, ini Cuma sebentar Sasuke. Nanti sakitnya juga hilang." Neji menjawab

"Hei. Kau tak merasakannya Neji!..," ujarnya dengan sedikit membentak Neji. "Bisakah kau lepaskan kedua tanganmu dari tubuhku? Aku susah bergerak!." Bentaknya lagi.

"Maaf Sasuke, tidak bisa. Nanti kau akan bergerak-gerak dan menganggu Gaa-chan, nikmati saja dulu." kata Neji dengan datarnya sambil memandang wajah Gaara yang berada di depannya.

"Argghh.. Ah…ah.. enghh…" Sasuke kembali mengerang mendapatkan perlakuan dari Gaara.

Di saat ketiga orang itu sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tak diketahui siapapun, Naruto kembali ke apartermentnya (aparterment dirinya dan Sasuke) setelah tadi pagi berpamitan untuk pergi berbelanja bersama Sakura.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamarnya.

"Nghh.. hentikan Gaara, berapa lama lagi ini?"

"Sabar, Neji pegangin dia! Ini udah tahap akhir.."

"Baik."

"Arghhh… ah, ah, ah.. sudah? Sakit sekali Gaara. Tak ku kira jadinya seperti ini."

"Kau berisik sekali Uchiha, sangat ooc."

"Hn, kumohon jangan sampai Naruto tau."

"Baiklah.." jawab mereka berdua

Naruto yang hanya mendengar di balik pintu, mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam. Ia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena shock. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke bermain di belakangnya bersama kedua sahabatnya, Neji dan Gaara. Ia pun segera keluar rumah dan tak sengaja menutup pintunya dengan kasar, sehingga menimbulkan suara yang kecang.

**BRAK…**

"Wah, sepertinya Naruto sudah kembali." ucap Neji

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum ia mengetahuinya."

"Hn." ujar Sasuke datar sambil mengusap-ngusap dadanya.

Begitu mereka bertiga keluar dari kamar dan mencari sosok Naruto. Tetapi tak ditemukannya si pirang hiperaktif itu. Biasanya ketika ia kembali akan teriak dengan suara kencang tetapi ini hanya terdapat kantung belanjaan yang berserakan di lantai, perasaan Sasuke sudah tak enak. Jangan-jangan ….

"Si dobe itu…" Lirih Sasuke.

.

.

**SASUKE SELINGKUH!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**This fic belong to : Kanon1010**

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto**

**WARNING : typo(s), miss typo, shounen-ai, ooc, (banyak) percakapan, (minim) deskripsi, dan lainnya yang akan kau temui selama membaca ehheh xp**

**^0^ HAPPY SASUNARU DAYS ^0^**

**Have a nice read**

**Dozoo~….**

**.**

Naruto, sekarang sedang berlari tanpa arah, Matanya mengucurkan air mata. besok adalah hari bahagiannya bersama Sasuke. Besok adalah tepat 3 tahun mereka jadian. Naruto sudah bersiap akan membuatkan makanan untuk Sasuke di hari istimewanya. ia sudah menyempatkan diri belajar memasak bersama Sakura, tetapi kenyataan pahit yang ia dengar hari ini membuatnya shock.

"_**Nghh.. hentikan Gaara."**__ … __**"Hn, kumohon jangan sampai Naruto tau."**_

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang di pikiran Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke berbuat seperti itu, Bertiga bersama Gaara dan Neji. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

"Dasar TEME BAKAA!" teriak Naruto di pinggir sungai lalu ia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

.

Di lain tempat, Sasuke sedang bolak balik di depan aprtermentnya, menunggu Naruto dengan cemas. Sudah jam 4 sore tetapi ia belum kembali juga. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel sang kekasih tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban.

"Kemana si dobe itu? Sudah hampir malam tetapi belum kembali.!" omel Sasuke dalam hati.

Kemudian ia mencoba menelpon Sakura, mungkin saja ia kembali ke rumah Sakura.

Tut….tut…tut… ( SFX bunti telpon masuk)

"_Haloo, dengan Haruno disini ada apa Sasuke?"_ jawab Sakura diujung telpon sana.

"Sakura, apakah ada Naruto di rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke to the point

"_Hah? Naruto? Dia tidak ada disini. Setelah berbelanja aku mengantarnya langsung ke aparterment kalian. Memangnya ada apa Sasuke?" _

"Hn, tidak apa. Kalau dia ada kerumahmu segera hubungiku!" perintah Sasuke.

"_Ya ya baiklah.. awas saja kalau dia sampai kenapa-kenapa Kuhajar kau Sasuke!"_ ancam Sakura yang bukan becandaan.

"Hn." Lalu Sasuke menutup telponnya dan segera keluar mencari Naruto.

.

.

Ada sekitar 30 menit Sasuke mencari keberadaan Naruto. Mulai dari kedai ramen Ichiraku, tempat Naruto biasa main di game center, hingga ke pinggir sungai dimana biasa Naruto melamun. Tetapi sosok si rambut durian itu tak nampak sama sekali, semakin membuat Sasuke cemas karena waktu telah menunjukan pukul 7 malam.

Rawut wajah Sasuke yang memang sudah amat sangat stoic sekarang ditambah aura hitam disekelilingnya membuat orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya menjaga jarak agar tak terkena amukan sang Uchiha itu. Ia terus saja berjalan sambil mencoba menghubungi Naruto, tetapi nihil hasilnya.

"Cih, dobe dimana kamu sekarang….." Sasuke berbisik pada angin.

**Kring…kring…** suara ponsel Sasuke berdering

"Hn."

"_Sasuke kamu sedang mencari Naru-chan kan? Segera datang ke*blablabla*"_

"Hn, makasih." Kemudian tepon pun ditutup dan seringai muncul di wajah porslen Sasuke.

.

.

Di lain tempat dimana sang objek yang sedang dicari-cari oleh kekasihnya, malah asik main PS di rumah sepupunya Kyuubi yang ternyata sedang ada kakaknya Deidara yang bermalam. Jadilah mereka berkumpul di kediaman Kyuubi itu.

"Ah! Kyuu-nii curanggg!" rengut Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Kyuubi yang _brother complex_ langsung mencubit pipi tembem Naruto.

"Ahhh sakit Kyuu-nii! Kejam banget sih. Aniki lama juga ya ga balik-balik dari dapur." Tanya Naruto setelah terlepas dari cubitan maut sang Uzumaki Kyuubi.

"Ah, biasa palingan juga ada si kriput itu datang." Jawab Kyuubi asal sambil mencari-cari kaset apa yang akan dimainkannya lagi.

"Si kriput? Maksudnya Kyuu-nii, siapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat poloss.

"Gaki! Dsar bocah siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi."

"Hehh! Ada Ita-nii? Samperin ahhh~" dengan cepatnya Naruto langsung meninggalkan Kyuubi tanpa mendengarkan panggilan kakak sepupunya itu.

Ceritanya Naruto mau kasih kejutan buat Itachi, eh ternyata mereka ga ada di ruang tamu, tetapi malah terdengar sesuatu di arah pintu depan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera keluar dan…

"DOR!," Naruto mencoba mengagetkan Deidara dan Itachi tetapi malah dia yang dibuat kaget. "Sa-sasuke?" matanya langsung melebar begitu melihat sosok orang yang lagi dihindarinya sekarang berdiri manis di depan pintu sedangkan Itachi dan Deidara langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Kyuubi, sengaja meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ngapain kau disini?" Naruto berkata ketus pada Sasuke

"Menjemputmu! Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa hah?" Sasuke berkata sambil memperhatikan jarum jam di tangannya yang telah menunjukan pukul 9 malam.

"Aku, mau nginap dirumah Kyuu-nii malam ini. kau pulang saja." Naruto memalingkan mukannya tak kuat menatap langsung mata onyx Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Apa? Dasar teme.!"

"Kau kenapa dobe?" tanya Sasuke langsung menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto.

"Tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri." Jawab naruto dengan ketus lagi. Sasuke hanya menghela napas menghadapi kekasihnya yang kalau sedang marah.

"Ayo ikut!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto

"Woy teme! Lepasin mau kemna sih? Lepasin." Naruto meronta-ronta agar tangannya dilepaskan oleh genggaman Sasuke, tetapi apa daya tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat dibandingakan dengannya. Dan ia pasrah saja saat Sasuke menyeretnya entah kemana tau.

.

.

"Bukit belakang sekolah?" Naruto sedikit terkejut Sasuke membawanya ke tempat yang mengawali hubungan mereka sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Hn."

"Buat apa kesini? Percuma.. bahkan kau tak ingat besok hari apa. Kenapa tak kau habiskan saja malamm bersama Neji dan Gaara. wow threesome! Mantep gila kau Uchiha.." nada suara Naruto sedikit mengejek Sasuke. Tanpa disadarinnya di dahi Sasuke sudah berkedut 4 buah siku-siku yang siap meledak, walalupun masih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"kenapa dengan bocah panda dan si iklan sampo itu?"

"Ah sok innocent kau! Aku denger semua teme, bisa-bisanya melakukan hal 'ITU' saat aku berbelanja dengan Sakura! Dan kau tau aku sudah berusaha belajar memasak bersama Sakura untuk besok. Tetapi kau menghancurkannya hiks..hiks.." Naruto mulai terisak setelah berkata panjang lebar.

"Dasar dobe amat sangat dobe!."

"Apa katamu TEME!"

"Dobe, bodoh, usuratonkachi, idiot,lamban" ejek Sasuke pada Naruto yang 90% itu diri Naruto banget.

"Gahhh! Sialan kau teme!"

"Kau mau tau apa yang kulakukan dengan Gaara dan Neji? Nih! Kau lihat." Sasuke membuka kemeja bajunya dan memperlihatkan dada bidang putih mulusnya pada Naruto. Terlihat sesuatu hal yang beda dari tubuh mulus itu. Yaitu ada sebuah Tatoo bertuliskan _**Naruto**_ di dadanya.

"Tatoo?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan heran.

"Ya, tadi siang aku minta agar Gaara mau mentatookan namamu di dadaku." Sasuke meletakan kedua tangan Naruto di dadanya dan terdengar suara debaran jantung yang sangat kuat. Dan sekarang Naruto sadar ia telah salah paham.

"Gomen ne teme..ku kira…" Naruto menundukan kepalanya menandakan ia amat menyesal telah menuduh kekasihnya itu berbuat macam-macam.

"Hn.."

"Kau marah teme?" tanya Naruto dengan wajahnya yang agak err,, sayu dan semburat rona wajah menghiasi wajah pemuda manis itu,

Cup… Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto dan menciumnya sekilas. "Tidak, aku tidak marah. Kau tau rasanya, meskipun di tato itu sakit. Tetapi lebih sakit saat kehilanganmu." Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke

"Tentu saja aku tau itu sangat sakit karena aku juga merasakannya. Heheh" cengir Naruto yang membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Hn?"

"Nih lihat," Naruto membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan dada kecoklatan miliknya yang membuat setiap seme meneguk air liurnya karena begitu mulus dan eksotis. "Gimana? Sama kan? Bahkan aku duluan yang meminta Gaara untuk membuatkan ini."

Di bagian dada Naruto sama seperti Sasuke, ia menuliskan nama Sasuke di dadanya. Membuat dua insan tersebut secara tidak langsung sudah terikat satu sama lainnya.

Lalu Sasuke memluk Naruto di bukit tempat yang menyatuhkan cinta mereka berdua hingga fajar menjelang..

"Teme, selamat hari jadi kita ya."

"Hn."

"Semoga kita begini selamanya, janji?"

"Hn."

"Apa?"

"Janji dobe, karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku." Sasuke meniru salah satu kata favorit dari kekasihnya itu.

"Hei hei.. itu kan kata-kata tokoh favorit ku.!"

"Hn."

"Hei teme, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?"

"Iya dobe."

"Love you teme..hehehhe"

"Love you too dobe.."

.

Beberapa saat keheningan melanda keduanya, saling berbagi kehangatan dalam pelukan. Seakan-akan satu sama lain tak ingin dipisahkan.

"Teme, lapeerr.." rengek Naruto yang masih dalam rengkuhan Sasuke

"Oy, teme…"

"….."

"Uchiha Sasuke!" sedikit berteriak ia memanggil Sasuke dan begitu ia membalikan tubuhnya terlihat Sasuke yang sudah tidur sambil menyender di pohon.

"Dasar teme meyebalkan, aku malah ditinggal tidur. Tapi.. hoaaamm." Naruto merasa matanya mulai berat karena tak tidur semalaman

"Oyasumi teme.." dan Narutopun ikut tertidur dalam pelukan Sasuke

"Hn…."

.

.

OWARI~

.

A/N :

Hwaaa gajelas? Memang ..!

Kanon bikin ini karena pengen bget ngerayain sasunaru,,, pdahal lagi sakit dan sudah tengah malam…

Hwaahhh pokonya HAPPY SASUNARU DAY! SEMOGA PASANGAN INI AWEETTT SLALUU 0

Kisu naru chan dan sasu teme.. muaaahhhh

Dan kissu dar kanon buat semua reader dan senpaii… /

Mind to review? ^^^


End file.
